Complete Opposites
by darkshadowwolfie
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is popular, athletic, and everything Arthur isn't. Arthur Kirkland is bullied, doesn't play sports, and wishes that he could be like Alfred. What happens when the two end up as friends? (USUK)
1. Opposites Meet

Alfred turned over and hit the snooze button, yawning as he settled back into the warm, soft blankets.

Slowly, he opened one eye to check the time, and then bolted upright and tried to leap out of his bed. However, he only succeeded in falling on his face, wrapped in blanket. Hurriedly pushing himself up, he raced to put on his uniform and ran downstairs.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" he thought to himself. And on the first day, too. Grabbing a slice of toast, he burst out the door and sprinted down the sidewalk with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

The bell rang just as he ran in and sat down. The teacher, a scary-looking man with blond hair, glared at him, then sighed and turned towards the board.

"welcome, students." He said in a deep voice. "My name is Ludwig and I will be your teacher this year. Hopefully most of you can _behave_ and get a passable grade."

He paused to glare at Alfred again. "today is the first day, so turn to someone close to you and let's have a group activity." Alfred looked over to the person sitting next to him. He was about the same height, with short blond hair and green eyes.

People moved away from him, whispering things like "don't get near him" and "he'll curse you!". Alfred turned to talk to the poor boy when a girl's shout rang out across the room.

"OMIGOD IT'S ALFRED F. JONES!" she squealed, and heads turned towards him. He _was_ a bit of a celebrity here at hetalia high school. Scratch that, he was the most popular teen in the entire school district. Soon he was engulfed in the crowd, and Mr. Ludwig looked up with a glare.

"I said PAIRS! If you cant follow directions as simple as that, I'll have to pick pairs for you!" which he did. Alfred was paired with the boy next to him.

"Hello!" he said enthusiastically. The boy turned.

"you don't think I'm cursed?" he asked. Alfred shook his head.

"of course not! Besides, even if you were, it wouldn't affect me, 'cuz I'm the hero!" he stood up and struck a pose. The boy laughed.

"you're the first person I've met in a long time who didn't call me cursed!" he said in awe. "my name's Arthur, by the way." They shook hands and soon seemed like the best of friends.

The next day, Alfred joined the football team. After practice, he took off his helmet and noticed someone in the stands. It was Arthur.

"Hey Arthur!" he said as he got to where Arthur was sitting. "I didn't know you liked football!"

"I don't." replied Arthur. When Alfred looked at him questioningly, he blushed ever so slightly and explained, "I didn't have anything to do, and your kinda my only friend, so…" they looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

"ummmm… d-do you want to come over to my place later?" stammered Alfred. Arthur looked up in surprise.

"s-sure…" he replied, internally happy that someone actually would want to spend time with him. Everyone, including former friends, thought that he was either cursed or would curse them. He stood up, and looked away from Alfred. "t-thanks…" he whispered. Alfred smiled.


	2. A New Development

**Hallo again! short chappy this time... but there's a cliffhanger! ^3O**

Arthur sighed. When was Alfred going to be done changing? He had been gone for almost fifteen minutes! He sighed again. Maybe he should just go in and grab Alfred….. but wouldn't that mean possibly seeing Alfred shirtless or even naked? Inside, his heart gave a little flutter.

"Shut up, heart." He said to himself, and felt himself blushing. He…. He didn't….. Like Alfred…. That way, did he? He shook his head fiercely. Of course he didn't! They were both guys, so there was no way he could like Alfred. Yeah, that's right. Alfred was a friend. Just a friend.

TIME SKIP!

Arthur stood in front of the building, eyes wide and mouth open. That was not a house. That….. That was a freaking MANSION. Alfred walked up the front steps and turned around.

"Hey, Arthur. Are you coming, or are you going to stand there all day looking like a fish?" Arthur quickly shut his mouth and ran up to Alfred, his cheeks pink.

"S-sorry" Alfred gave a small laugh and headed up towards the door. He dug through his pockets and finally pulled out a key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. After Arthur followed him in, he threw his jacket on a nearby chair and walked off to another set of stairs.

"You can wander around; I'll be right back after I take a shower." Arthur nodded and started exploring the huge structure. After going around the bottom floor, he went upstairs ad wandered around up there. He found the bathroom, kitchen, trophy room, dining room…. Everything a person could want…..

Slowly, he opened the door to a bedroom. It had to be Alfred's – football posters lined the walls and hamburger wrappers littered the floor. A closed door off to the side had to lead to a personal bathroom. The sound of running water came from it.

Arthur looked around and sat down on the bed. There were hardly any books, but game consoles and controllers were strewn about. Cautiously, he opened a desk drawer. Inside were heaps of baseball cards. He shook his head. It was exactly the way he had imagined Alfred's room. He was still looking around when he heard the door open, and turned around to see Alfred. Stark naked. And red as a tomato.


	3. Artie

**SORRY I'M LATE! My charger decided to break, so my computer died….**

**Sorry if it's bad, I wrote this really fast….**

**I'll try to make it up to you guys by updating faster! Please don't kill me!  
**

"A-Arthur? W-why are y-you in my room?" stuttered Alfred, blushing a deep red.

"Um…. Eh….. Err….." Arthur tried to reply, but couldn't talk right. He felt his cheeks burning. "SORRY!" he yelled as he ran out the door.

"Eh- Arthur, wait!" called Alfred, reaching out his arm. He let it fall as the bedroom door slammed shut. He heard footsteps running down the hall, and looked around for some clothes. Hurriedly, he put on a jacket and some pants, and ran out after Arthur.

"ARTHUR! WAIT UP!"

-Somewhere in Alfred's house-

Arthur ran through the mansion, not really caring where he went. His cheeks still burned, and he couldn't stop thinking of Alfred. Why did he have to see Alfred naked!? He hadn't even known him for a week! Alfred probably hated him now…

Arthur put that thought away and instead concentrated on finding a hiding spot where Alfred wouldn't be able to find him. After running through an open door to what seemed to be another bedroom, he locked himself in the closet and cried.

"ARTHURRR!" yelled Alfred, running through the halls of his house. Pausing at an open door, he heard small sobs coming from inside.

"Arthur?" he called, quieter this time.

"g-go away, Alfred….." came the reply. Alfred pinpointed the sound to be coming from the closet, and went to open the door. It was locked, of course.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked a very confused Alfred.

"y-you don't hate me….?" Asked a sobbing Arthur. Alfred just got more confused.

"For what?" Arthur's cheeks turned red.

"For seeing you….. Um….. N-naked…." He trailed off at the end.

"Heck no! We're both guys, so it doesn't really matter! I was just startled." Explained Alfred. "And can you open the door?" Arthur pulled out the key, unlocking the door and letting in light as well as Alfred's beaming smile. Not that it was anything special, but still. He wiped his eyes and stepped out, losing his balance and falling right into Alfred. Arthur's already red cheeks burned as he regained his balance. Alfred smiled and poked his cheek.

"Hey, you're blushing, Artie!" he teased.

"D-Don't call me Artie!" Arthur yelled back at him. Alfred continued smiling as he pulled Arthur downstairs for a snack.

"Whatever, Artie. I'm just glad I got to be your hero!" at that, Arthur almost stopped dead in his tracks. _His_ hero? Only his? Did that mean…. Alfred liked him?


	4. New Friends

**Some people ****_might_**** be a bit OOC, but I'm not sure. Plz R&R! doin my best to update faster for you guys!**

The next day at school, Arthur came in early, as usual. Sitting down, he ignored the other students and started thinking about yesterday's events.

_-Flashback-_

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Alfred, noticing Arthur's stop.

"I-it's nothing…." He replied. _What was I thinking?_ The brit whispered to himself. _There's no way Alfred would like me….._ He sighed and flopped down on the sofa as Alfred rummaged around in the cupboards for snack food, looking up as his name was called.

"What?" he asked. Alfred sighed.

"I said, would you rather have coffee or tea?"

"Tea please." Arthur hummed happily. He loved tea. Alfred was singing a little tune to himself as he put the tea kettle on.

-End flashback-

Arthur frowned. Alfred had then proceeded to make some small pastries – he didn't look like it, but he was actually quite the chef. His frown deepened as Alfred came in, surrounded by students, chatting and laughing. Alfred looked around and smiled.

"Hey Arthur!" the class stopped. Just like that, everyone was silent. Then…..

"Dude…. You know he's cursed, right?" Alfred just continued that brilliant, beaming smile of his.

"No he's not! I'd know, cuz I'm the hero~!" he grinned wider, and walked over to Arthur. And although Arthur had no idea how it happened, having Alfred near him seemed to change something, and soon the other students were crowding around to give him a friendly "hello".

"Bonjour, mon cher~!

"Hola, Amigo!"

"Hey, like, OMG your eyebrows are like so totally awesome!"

"Ah, now you can become one with mother Russia, da?"

All the attention was starting to make him turn red. How did that even work? One minute he had one friend, the next minute he couldn't even count the people surrounding him. It felt…. pretty awesome. He looked up at the person standing next to him, smiling at him, and blushed.

"th-thanks, Alfred…." He whispered.

"No problem, dude!"

-A few days later-

Arthur sighed, flopping down on his bed. He had finally gotten used to the attention of everyone. He smiled to himself. They were all…. Friends. After the Halloween incident a few years ago, everyone had called him cursed, but now they had accepted him. A mischevious smirk appeared on his face as he leapt up and went over to his closet. Alfred had helped him grow more confident, so now that they were used to him, it was time for a surprise…


	5. Then and Now

Arthur grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. Today… would certainly be "different", thanks to his new-found confidence. His smile grew. He was like this before that incident, but afterwards he had tried to blend in as much as possible. It felt good to be "himself" again. But….. what if the others hated it? Would they stop talking to him? Would life be the way it was when everyone called him cursed? _No._ he was gonna go through with it, because it's not right to act like someone you aren't. Alfred had taught him that.

-At school-

Alfred laughed with his friends, rounding the corner and coming up to his classroom. Flinging open the door, he smiled wide at the thought of seeing Arthur again.

"Hey, Arthur!" he yelled, then paused, mouth open in utter shock. He, Ivan, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert couldn't believe their eyes.

"What?" asked Arthur. But he wasn't "Arthur" as the others knew him, not a bit. For one, his hair was streaked green. _Green_. Thick eyeliner and mascara made his eyes almost glow, and there was a spiked choker around his neck.

His clothes were different too, with a studded leather jacket, union jack t-shirt, spiked wrist bands, a studded black belt, and tight ripped black jeans that disappeared into black combat boots, which were now propped up on the desk in front of him. And was that… a piercing? Actually, make that piercings. There were at least three on each ear, and Alfred was sure that he had seen one on Arthur's tongue when he yawned.

Silence reigned for about thirty seconds before Francis finally got over his shock.

"My, my, mon cher! Aren't you…. _Dazzling_ today! Makes me want to just take you home!" while Arthur merely replied with a simple "hell no, you bloody frog!", and the others started talking to him as well, Alfred felt his cheeks burning. Was that…. Jealousy? No, it couldn't be. He didn't like Arthur in that way, right? But he couldn't deny that yes, Arthur was quite dazzling. No, he was _sexy_. While the others got over their shock, Alfred sort of floated over to Arthur, dazed.

"w-what are you wearing….?!" He finally asked.

"Well, I used to dress like this before, and I thought it would be a good idea to bring them out again." Arthur was perfectly calm the whole time, masking his inner thoughts, which went a bit like this: _crap crap crap he hates it, doesn't he! Wait, what? Why am I worrying? But still! What if he hates it and then he hates me and then he wouldn't be friends with me and I still don't get why I'm worrying but ahhhhhhh please don't hate me!_

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, then blushed and closed it again, turning away.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Arthur barely managed to hide the panic in his voice. Alfred mumbled something, turning a deeper red.

"Alfred…"

"I-I…. uh…. You… um…. I think that….. Uh….. You look r-really good in that….." he trailed off, but Arthur had heard him. Blushing, he mumbled a "thanks". The two boys turned away from each other, bright red.

"Gil, Antonio?" whispered Francis.

"What?"

"I think we have a little love issue here~ shall we help them~?" they grinned at each other.

"Ok! Let's go! Operation: two hearts, start!"


	6. Aaand Start!

**I'm so sorry for the wait! If you want an apology, just comment or PM me and I'll try to do it! Just don't kill me!**

"RING~~~" the bell sent vibrations through the school, and students shot out of their seats, cramming through the narrow doorway to escape the school boundaries. Arthur quietly got his stuff together, slowly getting up when most people had left. What he didn't notice was the eyes watching him. As he exited the classroom, Gilbert came up, trapping him.

"So, Iggy…"

"Don't call me that, you git."

"Alfred does." There was a pause, in which Arthur's face turned a light shade of pink.

"W-well, yes, but-" he was cut off.

"What do you think of him?" Gilbert asked.

"W-well… I…" Arthur stuttered, unsure of how to answer.

"Let me rephrase that. The awesome me wants to know if you _like_ him or not." His ruby eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I…" he wasn't sure how to respond. "I guess I do, in a way….." Gilbert sighed in exasperation.

"Arthur, I'm asking if you have a crush on him." The brit's face turned bright red.

"…."

"….so?"

"…yes….." he hesitantly replied. Gilbert's eyes lit up.

"Alright, that's all I needed to know!" he said, waving goodbye. Arthur stood there watching him leave, dumbstruck.

Antonio ran up to Alfred, waving.

"Alfred! Alfred! I need to ask you something~!"

"What is it, Tonio?" he asked.

"Do you like Arthur~?" there was a very awkward silence (for Alfred, at least), where Alfred's face turned bright red. Antonio tilted his head in a questioning way. "Do you?" Alfred nodded slightly.

"y-yeah, I guess I do….." Antonio grinned wide, hugging him.

"That's great~! I'll tell the others~!" he ran off, leaving Alfred to panic.

"Others?! What others?!"

-Later, that afternoon-

"Ok, so we've established the fact that they do indeed like each other. How do we get them together?"

"Lock them in a closet~"

"No Francis, we can't do that."

"Oui, we could~"

"We shouldn't, though…."

"C'mon, Gil~ lighten up! Francis is right~"

"Tonio, not you too!"

The trio argued on how to get them to be a couple; some good ideas and some not-so-good ones were presented. The outcome?

"Geez, fine! We'll lock them in the fricking closet!"

"I knew you'd eventually see it our way~"

"Shut it, francy pants."

**Like I said before – want an apology? Just comment, I promise I'll do it within a week!**

**Just tell me – pairing? Setting? Genre? (if it's a genre like angst, say if it has a good or bad ending) and any specifics you want!**


	7. Everyone Loves a Sleepover!

Today was Friday, and everyone was excited. The weekend meant no homework, and plenty of free time.

"Hey, ummm…. Iggy?" Alfred started, walking up to him. Arthur looked up, a slightly irritated look on his face that melted immediately.

"What is it, Alfred?" Alfred turned pink.

"Er…. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and some of my other friends to my house for like a sleepover sort of thing." He blurted out. Arthur blinked a few times.

"… sure." He replied. He would have preferred it to be just the two of them, but oh well. You can't have everything. Soon after, the bell rang for the last time that week, and people crammed to get out per usual. Arthur sighed a bit, walking out behind the others.

"Hey, Iggy!" he jumped at the familiar voice.

"W-what, Alfred?"

"Make sure you're there!" he winked, making Arthur blush.

"o-ok…!" he smiled a bit, walking out the doors to home, starting to pack for that night. He had regular, casual clothing, and some more of his "punk" clothes, as he liked to call them. He went to grab his toothbrush and stuff, stopping to look in the mirror. 'Hmm…..' could use some streaks…. He grabbed a bottle of green dye from the shelves and started to dye his hair.

When he had finished, he washed the extra dye out and looked in the mirror again, smiling. 'Much better!' he had looked like this before, but then Halloween just had to happen…. He shuddered as memories came back. Falling. Blood. Dead eyes staring at him. He shook it off, telling himself that it hadn't been his fault. He went back to his room, packing the last of his stuff.

-At Alfred's house-

He knocked on the door, waiting expectantly. The one who opened it for him was Francis, whose eyes widened slightly.

"My, my….. You look quite sexy today….." Arthur glared at him.

"Shut up, frog." Though he didn't really think about it, to others he did look quite attractive. His green-streaked hair hung down slightly while it was still wet, and both his jacket and his jeans hugged his slim frame tightly. Francis's eyes roamed over him again before letting him in. Arthur stepped in; smacking away the Frenchman's wandering hand.

"Keep your damn bloody hands away from me, frog!" Francis laughed a bit but complied, and Arthur went off to find Alfred, who ended up being in his room with Ivan, Gilbert, Lovino, and Antonio.

"Hey, iggy! You made it!" he exclaimed while looking up. He froze.

"What?" Arthur tilted his head questioningly as Francis came in behind him.

"Sexy, non?" Alfred turned red.

"Uh, y-yeah….. Er- your stuff can go there, by the way…." He gestured over to a pile in the corner. Arthur thanked him and dumped his bag, coming over to sit down on the floor with the others, who immediately made room for him…. Right next to Alfred. They looked away from each other, blushing. Francis sat down next to Arthur, grinning.

"How about some truth or dare, oui~?"


	8. Truth or Dare and The Exorcist

**YESH. IM VERY LATE.**

**However, now school is out and I can get a lot more writing done, which I'm very happy about!**

**Also, I realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers….**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**

**Would anyone be interested in me doing a supernatural or fantasy Spamano fic? Just asking.**

**So, enough of me boring you- onto the story!**

Francis started, immediately daring Lovino and Antonio to kiss. While Antonio's cheeks only turned a light shade of pink, Lovino's were crimson red. He turned towards the older male, leaning in slightly. Antonio was the one to close the gap between them, making Lovino's already red face turn darker. He swiftly pulled away, mumbling something about the "stupid sexy tomato bastard". Francis chuckled, telling Lovino it was his turn.

"um….. Arthur. Truth or dare?" Arthur thought about it for a moment before saying,

"dare."

"Mm….. go shirtless for the rest of the night." Arthur's face slowly turned red, followed by Alfred's as he unzipped his jacket and tossed it to the side, soon followed by his shirt. At this point, a loud "thud" could be heard from downstairs, and soon after, Gilbert slammed open the door, yelling,

"BASK IN MY AWESOMENESS!" immediately noticing that they were playing truth or dare, he sat down beside Francis. "ALRIGHT! My turn!" he exclaimed, looking around the circle. No one really questioned him.

"ALFRED! Truth or dare?"

"The hero chooses dare!" Alfred replied excitedly, then looked a bit scared at Gilbert's expression.

"The awesome me dares you to make out with Arthur!" Alfred's face was red as he leaned over slightly, hyper-aware of everyone watching them. He pulled away as soon as he could, both their faces burning. Gilbert chuckled. Of course, their fun was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" they ran downstairs, quickly grabbing the pizza. Arthur had no idea why they were so excited. It was just pizza….

After everyone had grabbed plates and drinks, they all crowded around Alfred's tv, arguing over what to watch. Finally, Alfred held up "The Exorcist".

"Dudes, let's watch this!" everyone agreed, settling down (even though it was slightly cramped). Not even twenty minutes into the movie, Arthur looked down to see Alfred clinging to him, eyes wide.

"Um…. Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly. Alfred just clung on tighter.

"It'sScaryReallyFreakingScary….!" He mumbled out. Sighing, Arthur attempted to get him to hug a pillow instead, but Alfred refused to budge. Meanwhile, the "Bad touch trio" had huddled together and were chatting.

They had decided to first see how things went between Arthur and Alfred before locking them in the closet, and the fact that Alfred seemed unable to let go of Arthur was promising.

"Kesesese…. This is gonna be awesome!" Gilbert muttered, turning back to watch the movie. Francis nodded, looking over at the two unsuspecting teens. It would be, in Gilbert's words, "Awesome".

**Sorry if that sucked…. I've been having writer's block on this story…**


	9. More Confusion

**I'M NOT DEAD! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT…. THERE'S MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON. AS IN ABOUT FIVE DAYS. THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN UPLOADED MUCH SOONER, IF WE HADN'T TAKEN A SURPRISE TRIP TO YELLOWSTONE. ONCE AGAIN, SORRY.**

After the movie, Alfred refused to let go of Arthur.

"Alfred, let go!" Arthur protested, trying to shake him off.

"Nooooo!" He protested, clinging tighter. The others chuckled at them, and Arthur merely glared back. Bloody wankers. He sighed and glanced at the teen currently attached to him like a parasite.

"Alfred, what do you want me to do…?" he asked. Alfred looked up at him, giving him puppy eyes.

"Sleep with me?" everyone else burst out laughing, causing Arthur to turn a deep shade of red.

"Bloody hell, no!"

"Ehhh…. Then… just until I fall asleep, okay?!"

"NO."

It was about two in the morning. Arthur lay awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to Alfred's muffled whimpers. Sighing, he glanced at the mound of blankets, knowing that Alfred was underneath. He sat up, making sure everyone was asleep before slowly moving over to Alfred, sitting down next to him.

"Oi, Alfred." He whispered, causing Alfred to peek out.

"A-Artie?" He slowly moved to a sitting position, keeping the blankets wrapped around him.

"Yeah, whatever. It's me. Now, are you okay?" he asked, the barest hint of concern in his voice. Alfred nodded slightly.

"I-I think so….." Arthur sighed again, knowing that it was a lie.

"You're scared, aren't you."

"N-no I'm not! Heroes don't get s-scared…!" Alfred protested insistently. Arthur sighed again.

"Look, I can't sleep, so I'll stay here until you can fall asleep, got it?" he said, a faint pink tinge crossing his cheeks. Alfred looked at him in surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Now just go to sleep." Alfred happily complied, smiling a bit as he lay down again. A few long minutes passed, Arthur occasionally glancing around the room at his sleeping friends.

"…artie?" the soft whisper made him turn to look at Alfred again, confusion written across his face.

"….What?" he asked, signaling for Alfred to go on.

"Well…" Alfred looked a bit uncomfortable in the dark room, looking away from Arthur. "You know when we first met…. And you said everyone thought you were cursed?" Arthur nodded. Yes, of course he remembered. "I…. I was wondering why." Suddenly Arthur was quite uncomfortable. This wasn't something he usually talked about with others.

"Well….. I suppose I could tell you…" he said quietly. Alfred looked at him with interest. Taking a deep breath, Arthur started to talk.

"It happened on Halloween….. Now, I know that seems pretty cliché, with ghosts and spirits and all that, but that's when it happened. I was at my uncle's. We were really close, and never fought or argued. But….. He wasn't his usual self. He'd been drinking, and he wasn't thinking straight. I was young, I didn't know at the time. I thought he was sick or something. And, since I thought he was sick, I was helping out with chores and things. I didn't have too many friends, but I wasn't lonely or anything. I was doing dishes when he walked in, stumbling and muttering drunken words. To be honest, that was the first time I was scared of him. I had no idea what he would do." Arthur continued speaking, glancing over at Alfred to make sure he was listening. "There was a glass in his hands, filled with what I guessed was more alcohol. I scolded him, taking the glass from his hands and turning to empty it out when he hit me. I wasn't hurt so much as shocked. He had never hit me before. Ever. I dropped the glass on the floor, and it broke. Quickly bending down to pick the pieces up, I turned to face him before he went to hit me again. I closed my eyes and shoved my hands out at him, yelling at him to stop. Well, I never had put the broken glass down, and ended up pushing the glass into his stomach. I never meant to, it just happened. By the time I had worked up the courage to call someone, it was too late. Everyone said it was my fault; I was cursed because of that. But it really didn't want him to die! I just-" he was cut off by a pair of lips against his own.

"Shh…." Alfred whispered softly. "It's okay. You have friends now, right?" he turned around to fall asleep, leaving Arthur to sit there, shocked and blushing madly. Good thing it was dark.


End file.
